We Used to be Friends
We Used to be Friends is an alternative rock song by American rock band The Dandy Warhols. This song is played in every episode of Veronica Mars as this song is played during the Opening Credits of the series. History In 2003, The Dandy Warhols released their fourth studio album titled, Welcome to the Monkey House, using the title from a short story by Kurt Vonnegut. "We Used to be Friends" is the second song on the album and presumably their most notable song from the album. "We Used to be Friends" was released as the lead single from Welcome to the Monkey House. Being the lead single for The Dandy Warhols, "We Used to be Friends" did not reach No. 1 in the U.S. or the U.K. The song was No. 18 in the U.K. Rock Music Chart. ''Veronica Mars'' Appearances Season One and Season Two "We Used to be Friends" is used in every episode of Veronica Mars. The entire song is not used in the opening sequence of the show. Instead, the song has been edited to fit the running time of the opening sequence. The original version of "We Used to be Friends" is used in Season One and Season Two of Veronica Mars. However, there the song was edited to be used in the opening sequence. The first and second verse of the song is used, starting from timestamp 0:16 to 0:25. However, after the first verse, the song jumps to the second chorus of the song starting from timestamp 1:22 to 1:27. After the first line of the second chorus, the song then jumps to timestamp 1:37 to 1:47, almost completing the second chorus to adding in rapid music and vocals. Then finally, the song jumps to timestamp 3:14 to the end of the song, 3:20, completing the opening sequence of Veronica Mars. For first and second seasons, "We Used to be Friends" was used the same way every opening title sequence, however, due to some of the cast leaving the show, the song plays over different sequence shots. But the song still remains the same. Season Three "We Used to be Friends" was also used in Season Three. However, the song used is not the original edited song used from the previous seasons. Instead, this version of the uses less instrumental rhythms. The lyrics for the edited song remains the same as it was from the previous seasons, with the same timestamp switches and edits, but the tone and rhythm have been toned down to allow more effect on vocals. The opening sequence of the third season also changed, with the sequence using edited and motion images instead of a video montage of the cast within the series. Lyrics :A long time ago, we used to be friends :But I haven't thought of you lately at all :If ever again a greeting I send to you, :Short and sweet to the soul I intend. :A, ah-ahh-ahh-ahh :A, ah-ahh-ahh-ahh :A, ah-ahh-ahh-ahh :A, ah-ahh-ahh-ahh :Come on now, honey, :Bring it on, bring it on, yeah. :Just remember me when you're good to go :Come on now, sugar, :Bring it on, bring it on, yeah. :Just remember me when. :It's something I said, or someone I know. :Or you called me up, maybe I wasn't home. :Now everybody needs some time, :And everybody knows :The rest of it's fine :And everybody knows that. :Come on now, sugar, :Bring it on, bring it on, yeah. :Just remember me when you're good to go :Come on now, honey, :Bring it on, bring it on, yeah. :Just remember me when. :We used to be friends.A long time ago :We used to be friends.A long time ago :We used to be friends.A long time ago :We used to be friends, hey hey. :A, ah-ahh-ahh-ahh :A, ah-ahh-ahh-ahh :A, ah-ahh-ahh-ahh :A, ah-ahh-ahh-ahh :A long time ago, we used to be friends :But I haven't thought of you lately at all :If ever again, a greeting I send to you, :Short and sweet to the soul I intend. :We used to be friends.A long time ago :We used to be friends.A long time ago :We used to be friends.A long time ago :We used to be friends, :A, ah-ahh-ahh-ahh :A, ah-ahh-ahh-ahh :A, ah-ahh-ahh-ahh :A, ah-ahh-ahh-ahh Trivia *"We Used to be Friends" also appeared in in an episode of the The O.C., the FIFA Football 2004 soundtrack and is also the theme song to Australian reality series, My Restaurant Rules. *The song appears in every episode except for the first episode (Pilot) & the final episode (The Bitch Is Back). Category:Season 1 Soundtrack Category:Season 2 Soundtrack Category:Season 3 Soundtrack Category:Veronica Mars (Film) Soundtrack